Invisible Buddies
by Triangular Prism
Summary: Two unappreciated individuals meet one day on a park bench, and find that they have something in common. Friendship blooms.


**OH GEEZ another weird crossover… Man, I've been whipping these out like crazy.**

**

* * *

**

**Invisible Buddies**

**_An Eyeshield 21/Axis Powers: Hetalia crossover_**

**_by Triangular Prism_**

It was another sunny day in Amefuto city, with cheerful crowds of chattering high school students migrating back and forth between the train terminals to Deimon High. All except for one desolate looking teenager, sitting alone on a bench and watching people pass by with a glum expression. Reason? Ishimaru of the Deimon Devil Bats was quietly lamenting the fact that his unofficial teammates had forgotten all about him in the light of their recent victory, and very quite plainly… left him behind.

He didn't feel resentful. It happened all the time, after all… his depressing lack of presence always prompted Hiruma to sometimes use in him trick plays, since the other team never actually realized he was there. Like he was invisible or something. But to have his invisibleness even extend to his very own teammates…

Sena would probably be the first to notice he was gone, and feel terrible about it. Kurita would probably follow suit and panic, and Mamori would probably pick a fight with Hiruma about forgetting him, the lack-luster member of the Devil Bats. They'd apologize, he'd waive it off… and soon, it would happen all over again. Ishimaru was used to it, but being practically see-through to everyone around him was sometimes just a little depressing.

He really didn't have the best of luck. Ishimaru sigh miserably, drooping his head and resigning himself to the fact that he'd be on that bench for a while, since he might as well enjoy the nice weather until the next train arrived.

Sitting on the bench, the gloomy teen almost didn't notice the quiet presence of someone approaching him. He didn't look up until the quiet, stuttering voice prompted him to.

"E-excuse me, but would you mind if I sat down?" the accented yet perfectly understandable Japanese asked politely, and Ishimaru glanced up from his musing to see a blond-haired, bespectacled foreigner looking nervously at the empty bench spot next to him. All of the other station seats were full.

"Uh, sure! Go ahead, don't mind me!" Good natured as always, Ishimaru smiled and nodded, and the foreigner sat with relief etched on his face.

The next few minutes passed rather slowly as they kept a polite silence between them. Neither spoke until the fluffy white creature squirmed in the foreigner's grasp with a cute growl, and Ishimaru couldn't help but wonder… was that a… polar bear?

"Oh, alright, go ahead. But don't wander too far," the man suddenly mumbled, in English that Ishimaru understood well enough, and promptly the (polar bear?) crawled out of his arms and slid to the pavement below their feet, meandering off to some unknown destination.

"So, you're not from Japan?" Ishimaru spoke up in an effort to spark a friendly conversation, and the foreigner looked at him with a slightly surprised expression.

"Haha, no. I'm visiting a friend who's from here with my brother, though… I'm from Canada…" the man trailed off in a mumble.

"Canada... That country above America? You speak Japanese pretty well."

"You know where… Uh… thanks!" the man spluttered, looking pleasantly astonished.

Then he smiled a little shyly, pleased. Ishimaru couldn't help but grin in return. There was something about this man that he found easy to get along with.

"S-so, what brings you here? Waiting for a train?" the foreigner piped up, obviously willing to continue communication, but instantly a gloom returned over Ishimaru's head as he sigh. Very deeply.

"Well, yeah, that or… Until my teammates remember me..." He mumbled, and the foreigner started in another form of astonishment.

"Remember you? Wait, they left you behind?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Ishimaru laughed weakly, "But it happens all the time. Everyone just… forgets I'm there. Like I'm invisible or something…"

"Th-that's why I'm here!" the foreigner burst out, and the teen flinched at his sudden enthusiasm. "Er, I mean… My brother was suppose to meet me, but… that was a few hours ago. I think he… forgot about me, too!"

"Wait… really?" Ishimaru asked, eyes widening, and the foreigner nodded furiously, the strange curl on his head bouncing up and down.

"It happens to me, always!" he squeaked, "I'm just _invisible _to everyone, or they think I'm my brother. No one remembers my name!"

With that statement the two unlikely companions sat and stared at each other—Until slowly, two bright grins spread across their faces.

"I'm Ishimaru," the first introduced, holding out his hand, and the foreigner took it, shaking it shyly before giving his own name.

"Matthew Williams. I-it's nice to meet you, Ishimaru."

"So you too? Everyone forgets about you too?"

"Y-yup, all the time. And it's the same with you I guess?"

"…Yeah, it is. Say, do you want to go get a soda or something? I have to wait another hour for the next train anyway."

"Sure! I might as well give up waiting, Alfred's never coming to get me."

And at that, two invisible buddies stood from their bench and left with newfound friendship, slowly beginning to laugh and chatter about all the misfortunes of their life. The (polar bear?) was scooped up a few feet away, and it looked up at both of them in confusion.

"Who?"

"Can-Matthew."

"Ishimaru."

* * *

**D'aww. They both found a new friend. **

**8D**

**Thanks for reading! **

**-Triangular Prism-**


End file.
